


Ficaday Day 20 - SuperMCGamer and Van

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty





	Ficaday Day 20 - SuperMCGamer and Van

“Well, I don't know where your clothes went, maybe the airport stole your suitcase!” Van said, slightly flustered as he flung stuff around the small hotel room, trying to find the missing suitcase. MC sat on the edge of the bed, holding his head.

Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong. The flight had been delayed, then there was turbulence, there was misunderstood arrangements for getting picked up from the airport, and now his suitcase was missing. He swore he had it with him when he arrived at the hotel, but somehow it wasn't here in the room.

Van sighed, sitting down on the bed next to MC. “Tell you what. You can wear some of my clothes until we find your suitcase. The Hawaiian shirts are very comfortable, I swear!” Van said softly. He was happy he packed extra clothes this time in case of drinking accidents, he'd just have to make sure to not go near Rob when he started drinking.

“We're going to look like twins,” MC said with a frown. Van shrugged, pulling out one of the shirts.

“We can look like twins, or you can be stuck wearing the same clothes you've been in for the last forever of travelling,” Van said, handing the shirt to MC.

MC frowned, but removed his own shirt, putting on the clean one. Clean clothes did feel really nice after a long day of travel.

He would just have to ignore any comments Pause or Rob made about him and Van being twins. Or a couple.


End file.
